


will you help me through the dark

by Moonschildrxn



Category: Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Slow Burn, god au? yes, hopefully i'm able to finish this, if not then rip, other characters will appear in the tags as they appear in here, persona god au, plan on making it more than one chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-22 08:48:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19663930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonschildrxn/pseuds/Moonschildrxn
Summary: Goro Akechi, the god of war, is the one no one likes.Akira Kurusu, the god of the sun, is well known and liked by many.These two met when they were youngerand now they are falling in love with each other.(New chapter try to be posted on Thursdays and Sundays!)





	1. under the stars tonight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to my first fic! Hopefully you like it. Sorry if the writing is bad though, I'm still learning :)

Crimson eyes stared off into the distance. The moon was out, giving off a soft glow on his skin, making him glow a bit. "Of course you are here."

A young boy, looking 15 years old stood on the hill, a bit out of breath. The other boy turned his head, facing the black haired kid. "Do you need something, Sun?"

Sun crossed his arms. "I have been looking all over for you, War. Are you okay?"

War smiled, a bit plastic, fake smile. He couldn't tell him the truth, so the changed topics. "You have? What do you need?"

Suddenly War was hit in the face with a bag, making him fall over in surprise. Rubbing his face, he got up and glared at Sun's innocent smile. "A gift, War. I hope you like it!" 

The box was red with gold stars, all different sizes, all over. He looked at Sun then looked into the box. Inside was a ring. War took it out, looking at it, eyes filled with amazement. "Where did you find thi-" Sun grabbed it, and slipped it onto war's pointer finger. His smile was enchanting, making War blush a bit. He has never seen Sun so happy before. He was shining like the actual sun, even though it was night.

"I brought it in a human village." War eyes widen, panic hitting him.

"Sun, you know we are not allowed to interact with humans. They could figure out our real identities." War was getting all worked up, over thinking things. Sun grabbed War's hand, holding it, his thumb rubbed his palm. He took a deep breath and looked straight into sun's beautiful, grey eyes that seem to shine from the moonlight. It calmed him down.

They hugged, sitting on the hill. The sky was clear, making it able to see the stars tonight. Sun talked about his day to War, who listened to everything they had to say.

Hours past and Sun was starting to starting to fall asleep in war's arms. "Sun?"

Sun looked up, eyes a bit heavy. "Yes, War?"

"I was thinking, maybe we should have names, like humans do." War looked away, a bit embarrassed for bringing this up. He has always thought of having an actual name than just War, which sounded boring.

Sun sat up, still hugging War. "Yes. What would my name be?"

War looked at sun in surprised, not expecting that answer. "Uh, um," He looked at the ground, deep in thought, until suddenly a name came to mind, "Akira!"

"Yes?" Akira answered, waiting for a response.

War looked over at Akira, smiling. "What is my name then?"

"Akechi."

Then a thought came to mind. "What about last names? don't we need those too?"

"I think Akechi should be your last name. Akira sounds very first name for me." Akechi nodded in agreement.

Suddenly Akira put his hand on Akechi's cheek. "You never told me if you were okay or not. What happened today?"

Confusion filled his face. "What do you mean?"

Akira frowned, not very impressed. "Akechi, answer the question."

He sighed, resting his head onto akira's hand. "I got yelled at for causing trouble and being around." He looked down, frowning.

Akira felt bad for him. He knew who would yell at him. "What did you do?"

"Well."

\---

War looked down at a small town from one of his clouds. He was bored and Sun was missing, so he decided to hang out with Moon and Death instead. He sighed. Moon looked a bit uncomfortable being here and Death was focused.

"Why are we here again?"

Death looked over at war. "I scents a strong energy from this town. like death will soon hit." After he finished, an army of people started walking over. War smiled, knowing what will happen next.

The army people soon started to shoot the townspeople, unable to do anything really. Death started heading his way to the dying souls to collect. War followed over, but was stopped by Moon.

"You knew this was gonna happen," Moon glared at war, "It's always war, death and bloodshed when you two get together. We are killing innocent humans!" Moon yelled, upset.

All War could do was fake smile. "I'm sorry, but death is apart of humans. Even if you get attracted to them, they will end up dying in the end. You are too soft, moon. Why do you even bother coming-"

Moon slapped War.

"I'm friends with death. Of course I will hang out with him if he asks." War felt needles glaring into him so he decided to get up and left, not wanting to be here anymore.

Later, he got yelled at by Stars too for the way he talked back to Moon. He didn't like that Stars is always looking after Moon when he can do it himself.

\---

Akira hugged Akechi tightly, feeling bad. "I know how soft Moon can get. He cares a lot for this world. It's his fault for snapping at you though. I'll talk with him," He looked into his eyes, "so don't feel too hurt by his words and actions."

Akechi nodded. "I know. I just feel like everyone hates me since all I bring is negative energy, like death."

They sat in silence, not sure what to say next. Akira just sadly smiled at Akechi. "We don't know, but I don't hate you. You can always come and find me to talk to, okay?" Akechi nodded.

They both stood up. Akira grabbed Akechi's hand. A shooting star flew in the sky. Akira instantly put his hands together, closed his eyes, and made a wish. Akechi just watched, tilting his head slightly, confused a bit.

Akira opened and look at Akechi. "What?"

"Why did you do that?" He asked, interested.

Akira looked up at the stars, holding Akechi's hand, swinging them slowly. "Well, when you see a shooting star, you wanna try and make a wish."

"Does it come true though?" Akechi wondered. He wanted to know since he never heard of this before.

Akira sighed. "Sometimes. Most of my wishes hasn't yet, but i believe someday they will, i just gonna wait!" He smiled.

Akechi smiled back. "Hopefully they do soon," He started pulling Akira, starting to walk down the hill, "let's head home now, Akira." He nodded, following him.


	2. good and bad news

There stood a maroon brick house, that is pretty big, with a garage, that sat near a river. A forest lived on the other side of the river. Inside the garage sat Akechi's cloud, yes, he owns a cloud. Akira opened the door for Akechi. He thanked him.

They stepped inside, taking off their shoes at the door, both putting on slippers instead. Akechi headed over to the kitchen to start making dinner while Akira sat in the living room, putting on something to watch.

The room was kinda empty, only a tv, and couch were mostly used. The table near the couch was long but pretty short, mostly used to put snacks on it to eat. There is one window in this room, with a table underneath it, filled with books and board games, all given as gifts.

"Sunny!" A voice was heard from the window near the tv, which is close to the entrance of the room and house. Akira stood up and opened the window to see a familiar face.

A cat with a black mask and yellow bandana, standing on two legs, stood near the window. They smiled when they saw Akira. "Sunny, there you are! I have been looking for you all day." The cat leaped and hugged him, very happy, making them both fall over, laughing.

Akira looked at the cat, now worried that something might have happened while he was gone. "Is something the matter, Morgana?" Akira asked, now worried. Morgana could tell and shook their head. He sighed of relief.

A smell drifted throughout the house. It smelled like spices. Morgana looked over at Akira and gave puppy dog eyes. Akira sighed. "Yes, you can have dinner with us." They smiled and leaped onto the couch, excited for food.

Akechi walked in with two big plates and one small bowl. "Good evening Morgana. Joining us for dinner again?" They nodded, excited to eat. He smiled and then they all started to eat the food made for them.

Soon a letter came in through the window. Morgana stood up and grabbed the letter, reading it. "Mona, could you read it for me please." Akira asked, knowing it's something important, probably for him.

"Dear Sun, you have been invited to the yearly big party that happens at Moon's mansion. One friend of your choice is allowed to come along too." Akechi looked over at Akira, surprised a bit, then smiled sadly.

"Of course they are having an end of year party for special gods." He sighed, picking up his plate and walking back to the kitchen to clean up.

Akira watched him then looked at Morgana. They both nodded, not needing to say anything, making him stand up, going after Akechi.

He stood near the sink, washing the dishes that he used. Akira leaned on the kitchen counter, watching him work. "What is it, Akira."

"I was wondering if you wanted to come to the party with me."

The plate he was cleaning dropped into the sink out of shock. He turned around quickly, surprised. "W-what."

Akira smiled. "You heard me. I'm inviting you to come with me to the party-"

Akechi hugged Akira.

\--

They walked in town, looking at all the shops. A few fellow gods said hello to Akira. Others whispered and looked at Akechi. This place is filled with different types of gods from all over.

A shop that read 'The Fancy Raven.’ They walked in.

Ding.

A head looked up from their table. “Oh! Welcome back, Sun.”

Akira smiled, walking over to the guy. He carefully moved past racks full of clothes. “Busy as ever, I’m guessing. How are you, Kanji?” Stopping and leaning on the table.

Akechi looked around the room as the two chat. Lots of clothes that look like were made from scratch. Then one made him stop. A white suit with gold trim. “You like that one, Akechi.” He turned his head to face Akira and Kanji, then nodded.

“I’ll buy that one then. Also how long will it take to make the one I requested?” Kanji nodded, writing down things as Akechi walked over to Akira, looking a bit mad.

Akira turned his whole body around to face an angry boy. “Why are you buying things for me. Why are you so nice to me,” He grabbed his collar, to pull him closer, “you should just put me back where you found me.” Turning around, Akechi left the store.

Silence filled the whole shop. Akira turned back around to face Kanji. “Sorry about tha-”

“Was that War?” Akira nodded his head. Kanji scribble out a few things on his paper, crumbling it up.

He stood up from his chair and walked over to the white and gold suit, taking off the rack, then motioned Akira over, which he did come, handing him the suit. “Take it, free of charge.” He looked at the suit, then Kanji, questioning him. He nodded.

“Well, thanks Kanji. You’re the best.” He smiled, then said goodbye, leaving the store to find Akechi.

\--

Once Akechi left the store, others stared at him when he walked the streets. He just stared at the floor, walking away from town. A drop fell on his head, making him look up. Clouds covered the sky, all light gray. Raindrops fell slowly. Akechi said a few things under his breath, making his cloud appear, getting on it to go somewhere else.

Flying on his cloud make him feel free from the world, like in the town he felt like chains were on him from the townspeople, pulling him down, making him want to scream and yell at them to stop, to shut up their whispers and stares.

He stopped at an abandoned, destroyed town. Getting off his cloud, he looked around then began walking over to one building that felt familiar. It was a small house, with a hole in the roof, and a few windows were broken. The door was jammed shut, making Akechi have to pull out his spear, stabbing and pushing it. Inside was a black carpet with a knocked over couch. There stood a few graves in the middle of the house. One said a name too familiar. “Goro Akechi.” 

Akechi stood there, staring at his own grave. “Is this why Akira,” he paused, taking a deep breath, “gave me this name.” He stared at his own reflection from a window. Then he noticed another grave beside it in the corner of his eye.

“Mother.”

“Akechi, are you here-”

Akira stood at the doorway of the house, stopping when he saw Akechi. “Akira, explain.” His voice sound empty and no emotion. He turned to stare at him, waiting.

“So, Akechi, you were reborn as a god, a first-ever human-to-god person. I was the one who found you and helped you.” He walked over, grabbing Akechi’s hand, but he just swatted it away, walking away from him, hands close to his face.

Staring at them at fear. “So you're telling me,” he put his hand down, looking at Akira, pausing, feeling eyes burning from the tears wanting to spill, “I used to be human.”


	3. mixed emotions

A middle-aged woman stood in the kitchen, cleaning up. She hummed a tune. A young boy ran into the room, something behind his back. “Mom!”

She turned around, facing her child. He was smiling. “What is it, my little hero.” She rubbed his head, brushing his soft, light brown hair.

He pulled out a drawing from his back, putting it in front of her face. “I drew you and me, Mom!” She grabbed the drawing, looking at it. It was two stick people standing beside a long box that was trying to look like a house without a roof. They had big smiles on their faces. She pulled him into a big hug.

“I love it.”

\---

A drawing hung on the fridge, ripped and torn. Akechi put his hand on it, staring at it, eyes a bit red from crying. It felt familiar to him, but nothing comes to mind.

“So, Akira,” Akechi turning his head a bit to see Akira, “could you explain how I’m here.” Standing around just crying does drain your energy. He wanted to just crawl into bed and sleep, but he needed to know more about himself.

Akira opened his mouth to say something, but closed it. He wanted to tell him, but he is afraid of what would happen, if any bad memories will be remembered. They stood there in silence. Akechi turned his head around to face the drawing again, being able to tell who is who in it, making him smile.

“Well, Akechi, the reason you are here… Is unknown.”

“What.”

Akira shook his head. “I’m telling the truth.” He half-lied through his own teeth, for Akechi’s safety. Walking over, he grabbed his hand, leading them out the door.

All Akechi could do was follow since he was growing tired, being up all night. Both of them could see the beautiful colours of orange and blue mixing together as a bit of the sun peaked out. Akira’s gray eyes turned yellow, as the sun slowly rises. Akechi could stare into those yellow eyes of his, getting lost in them. They calmed him down, making him feel warm and fuzzy inside. Soon he felt his conscious fade to black.

\----

Bang.

Dip, dip, dip.

Leg dragging, bleeding from the gunshots. They tried to get away from who was chasing them. A sudden pain shot through their body, causing them to cry out in pain. A chuckle could be heard, coming closer to them. Soon it turned into full out laughter. They gasped and tried so hard to run, but ended up tripping instead. The person chasing them stood right beside the person, still laughing and smiling a big, wide grin. Kicking them to face the person, to see the fear and horror on their face as a knife was shoved into their face.

“Thanks for playing with me!”

\----

Akechi gasped, sitting straight up. He was breathing hard, sweating. Akira who walked by the room noticed, and ran right up. “Are you okay? Another nightmare, huh.”

He just nodded, just staring into his hands. What was that dream?

He was pulled into a hug. “You wanna tell me about it?” Akira asked, quietly. Akechi looked at him, then he noticed he was in Akira’s bed.

“Before I do, how did I get here?”

Akira though for a moment, silent, until his eyes flashed yellow for a second. “Oh yeah! You passed out as I was raising the sun. You must have been really tired.”

Akechi pushed Akira away then stood up. "Let me have a shower then I'll tell you my dream." Akira fell on the floor, grabbing into the frame, confusion on his face, then he snapped out of it, nodding.

They did their separate things, time ticking away.

Morgana sat on the couch, watching Akira clean up the living room. They were in their cat form, the most comfortable form to be in not fighting. "Did Goro wake up yet?"

A quiet, but quick 'yeah' came out of his mouth.

Akechi walked into the room, a towel around his neck, dressed in a white dress shirt and black sweatpants. A untie tie also was around his neck. Akira walked over, grabbing his hand. "I forgot to tell you, but the party is tonight, so I have to leave later to grab my suit." Akechi nodded, leaning his head on Akira, still a bit tired.

They stood they for what felt like hours, enjoying each other's company, until Morgana wrapped his tail around Akira's leg, letting him know that he has to go. Turning his head to face Akechi's, he kissed his forehead, letting go of his hand, walking away.

Akechi watched him leave with Morgana, his spirit. Then he realized that he forgot to tell Akira about his dream. Cheeks flushed from the kiss. He touched his lips, imagining Akira's on his-

Wait, What.

\--

An hour later, Akira walked into the house, stopping to take off his shoes, suit in his other hand.

Akechi walked in, with his white and yellow suit on, red bow tie. "I can't believe you brought me this."

He walked over, examining how well the suit fit him and made a bit of his curves stand out. "I didn't buy it though." Akira winked, motioning for Akechi to come closer.

And he did. Akira grabbed his waist, putting his hands on it. "You look hot in that suit, Goro."

Akechi looked away, embarrassed at the use of his name and compliment. Akira tilts his head still see his face, smirking. "Man, you're on fire. You must be hotter than hell." Akira saying that made Akechi's face red as a tomato.

"W-what the hell, Akira."

Soon a loud meow was heard. Akira snapped out of his staring, realizing the time. "Oh crap, we gonna get going soon!"

Morgana shook his head in disappointment as he saw Akira ran to his room to change. He looked over at Akechi, who went into the bathroom to wash his face.

He transformed into his thief form. He was wearing a top hat with a bow tie. His ears twitched when he heard a scream. Akechi also heard it, running over to Akira's room, worry on his face.

There stood a spider in front of the room door. It slowly walked over to the door frame to climb. Akira stood on the bed, pointing his dagger at the spider, yelling curses at it. Morgana sighed and Akechi facepalmed, both not very impressed. He stomped on it, then walked over to Akira, looking at his outfit. He has on a black suit with a red trim, with a matching red tie that had a sun on it.

"Wow."

Akira winked, getting off the bed. "Not tonight, but another time." Akechi looked at him weirdly, then a blush appeared, realizing what he meant.

Akira grabbed Akechi's hand, wrapping his fingers around it. He lead them to the front door. "Are you ready to go, Goro?" He nodded. They both put on their shoes, and left, Morgana following right behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> Akira Kurusu - god of the sun  
> Yu Narukami - god of the stars  
> Minato Arisato - god of the moon  
> Goro Akechi - god of war  
> Kanji Tatsumi - god of animals
> 
> (More characters will appear here when they appear in the story)


End file.
